A new train goes $20\%$ farther than an older train in the same amount of time. During the time it takes the older train to go 200 miles, how many miles can the newer train complete?
Solution: $20\%$ of $200$ is $40$.  So the new train goes $200+40=\boxed{240}$ miles.